Talk:Douchard Bagge
I'm not very good at drawing, and my concept picture wouldn't fit the article itself but I felt the need to share it regardless: Just wanted to point out then when they say Rogue Trader Dynasty they are not talking about an empire. They are talking about a line of succession. Each Warrant of Trade has only one owner, and thus the rights that they grant belong to only one person. The Warrant of Trace can be passed on to one's children, but it would only go to one of them. Thus the other membgers of thew family would not be Rogue Traders. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :I'm aware of this. Something that will be elaborated upon is that the Dynasty is a merging of several families holding warrants of trade, united under the Bagge name.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Just be careful with that line of thinking. The Inquisition does not trust Rogue Traders to begin with. A union of so many of them combined with their ddisregard for other Imperials would likely draw attention. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:44, January 25, 2013 (UTC) So i got this idea where Bagge is mentioned in a colab im coming up with, basically members of the Nemiraian Guard (who are pretty corruptable) go off on a mission to secure some ledendary mutant because Mord wanted to give it to Douchard as an Emperor Day present or whatever. It involves several sods of another regiment dying horribly to get the damned thing. Tell me wacha think.T42 (talk) 23:41, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'm flattered, go for it. Just keep in mind that if these guys aren't directly in Douchard's employ and are just being subcontracted by Mord, the Inquisitor isn't going to namedrop Bagge. He generally doesn't mention the relationship.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:15, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Well the idea is later we recap what went down with the Mutant captured and the scene depicts Mord delivering the mutant, ive been working in Douchards dialouge, something along the lines of "Oh! This will look nice in my 'Hideious Mistakes of Nature' wing of my trophy room!"T42 (talk) 21:14, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Inspiration & Stuff I Ripped Off *Romulox *Lumbergh *Patrick Bateman *Kanye West *Ed Wuncler *Louie Jabar Jr. *Star Control 2's Melnorme *Nice Brothers *Squatty Potty (DB predates this video, but there's a spiritual connection.)--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:00, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Blah Blah Blah So I gave my Renegade Chapter, the Brutalizers, relations with Douchard. I figure if he works with Orkz and Dark Eldar, might as well have a few Superhuman Space Pirates on the payroll as well. ;J cheers!T42 (talk) 23:35, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I know what the final company is in the second battle logistics. Elaborate death and trap machines. Made me laugh Commisar Wadders (talk) 08:35, March 2, 2014 (UTC) The name of the article suggests that this is a humor article. Valarian of Naples (talk) 17:00, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :And yet, it's deadly serious.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) That photo is priceless. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 11:07, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok I know it's humour but the guy from Enchanted. Really? (It's still priceless though) Ok I know it's humour but the guy from Enchanted. Really? (It's still priceless though) LordReaper (talk) 10:17, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Kadjah Thoris I love this guy. I've got a lot of people who could really use a no questions asked supplier of things that go boom. Bagge does operate in the Segmentum Obscurus right?-Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:12, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Bagge can't personally be everywhere at once, but his operations are galaxy-wide.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:14, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Excellent!!!Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:41, April 23, 2014 (UTC) I have a con man-i mean Rogue Trader called Radriar Drazin, he wouldn't mind opening a business arangement with Douchard (if ya know what i mean) LordReaper (talk) 09:50, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Quotes: Well is this obviously the start of a long and fruitful business arangement, nice quote by the way LordReaper (talk) 09:43, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I would just like to say that intentionally stupid articles like this one honestly do not belong in world and should either marked NCF (as the latent stupidity contradicts 40k atmosphere and so is very harmful to the other fanon it comes into contact with). I know their are silly things in 40k (Orks), but they are good silly and fit into they mood of grimdark; or mark it with a 'humor article' (not that it's actauly funny) stamp, because it made intentionally stupid and so only fits into that category. And don't try to say that it isn't, because with an idiotic name like that what else could it be? I know you will probably just ignore this, but I'm just trying to help. AmyTheStray (talk) 22:29, June 15, 2014 (UTC) The name is the problem. Honestly. AmyTheStray (talk) 22:40, June 15, 2014 (UTC) It's not only stupid, but it's also offensive. I know you all probably think it's oh so very funny, but it's not. Grow up. Things like that do not belong in 40k, so just stop. Change the name to something that would actualy exist in 40k and everything will be fine. Because honestly, this is the sort of thing that makes those of us who LOVE 40k shudder at the thought of taking part - latent stupidity from others who don't actauly seem to understand what it is all about. AmyTheStray (talk) 22:46, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, becasue you obviolsy chose the name for genological perposes... AmyTheStray (talk) 23:21, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, because obviously Dog is the author of this article. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 23:23, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, very clever. Ok, I would like to ask, why is the charatcer named as it is? AmyTheStray (talk) 23:27, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Angeron = anger, yes. But, do you know what a douche bag actauly is? North American (informal) an obnoxious or contemptible person, typically a man. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 23:35, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Um, well no. That's a slang definition, and do you really think horrid slang from 2k would still be used in 40k? AmyTheStray (talk) 23:38, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Here's the problem Amy, the word Douchebag isn't being used. The name Douchard Bagge is. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 23:39, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Really? So, you say he is named the way he is due to a slang turm, and then refute that it is not at all to do with it? Um... AmyTheStray (talk) 23:41, June 15, 2014 (UTC) The thing is, Douchard and Bagge are real names, so he doesn't even need to be named after those terms. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 23:42, June 15, 2014 (UTC) You already said he was!! Honestly. Can the author just please change the name to something a little less offencive and blatantly idiotic. It is stupidity, and nothing more. AmyTheStray (talk) 23:44, June 15, 2014 (UTC) You've just gone and insulted every soul who was ever named Douchard or Bagge. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 23:45, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Fine. Carry on being idiot children if you like. But remeber, stupidity ruines fanon, and you are harming the entire entegraty of 40k lore by trying to justify this. AmyTheStray (talk) Alright that's enough everyone. Kids you've had your fun, but let's save the trolling for chat and stop cluttering the talk page. Amy, kids are having a laugh is all, the site is for some measure of fun after all, a somewhat humorous name is hardly the worst thing that has graced the site. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:09, June 16, 2014 (UTC) 40k is about as serious as a Tarantino film. This article doesent ruins the entegraty of 40k lore, it is what Necrus said, "A shining ray of brilliance compared to some of the stuff this wiki has been exposed to ". What does ruin the entegraty of the lore is NCF articles, mary sues, marty stus, and similar things, this page fits none of them. This page is over a year older than yourself on the wiki, if it ruining our entegraty, we would have known by now. In all, I agree with Ghost, this arugment is too lolz. Orkmarine 07:16, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Amy, if you think this is stupid, unfitting, or ruins the fanon, then you're the one who needs to grow up. Oh, and kindly develop a proper sense of humor and tolerance for things like this along the way. R17, Farxaa Admiral [[User talk:$17|If I had a railgun, I'd make '''a lot' of people pay...]]'' 07:51, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Where is the Cannon? Given how the Dark Eldar can't even reliably work with other Eldar and have an even worse opinion of Humanity than Craftworlders the odds that any Kabal would be willing to work with a Rouge Trader even once, let alone as regular partners is astronomical. Even if he did somehow accomplish that, even with Totenkinder trying to cover for him he couldn't possibly keep it from the Inquisition forever, especially given Totenkinders poor reputation in the Inquisition. Also, Totenkinders own backstory in this article isn't consistant. At first you say he's a disguised member of the Bagge family, but then later you say he's just some Inquisitor that Bagge managed to pay off. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 02:55, April 2, 2018 (UTC) I honestly don't think that Dark Eldar Kabal working with a Rogue Trader seems even a little bit far-fetched. Eldar Corsairs and Kabals are not also merchants and I bet there are loads of powerful Eldar who see Rogue Trader as valuable asset as that Rogue Trader sees them. In addition, Rogue Trader is always allowed to do whatever he pleases and exhanging pleasures between aliens is not at all beyond his limits. When you mix it up with an inquisitor, who too is allowed to do whatever he pleases, there are not much other doubters can do. Being consistent in 40k lore is not exactly a neccessity. --Remos talk 06:37, April 2, 2018 (UTC)